The Mystery of the Nanny's Carpet Bag
by Falco aesalon
Summary: A young Sherlock Holmes has a new nanny... and he's not happy about it. Inspired by/Prequel to A Spoonful of Sugar by Barbossa's Monkey and written with permission from afore mentioned author. Rating for mentions of nasty practical jokes. One-shot.


This is inspired by _A Spoonful of Sugar_ by Barbossa's Monkey. And yes I got permission. I know this might belong in crossovers, but _A Spoonful of Sugar_ was not in crossovers. I also apologize for any spelling/grammar errors that I have not fixed. Also, my memory of Mary Poppins is limited; I haven't seen it for some time now.

Disclaimer: I am not Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Therefore, I do not own Sherlock Holmes. Neither do I own Mary Poppins. I would also not like to be sued by the people that own the rights to these fandoms.

Sherlock PoV

While my nanny, Ms. Poppins, had her back turned, I was investigating her carpet bag. I turned it upside-down, my eight-year-old mind trying to comprehend how an entire coat rack could come out of such a small bag, as well as many other odd objects. But I am getting ahead of myself.

It was on a windy day in late September when she arrived. You see, I had recently succeeded in driving away the fourth nanny that month (I managed this by causing an explosion with my chemistry set. The nanny had heard the explosion and thought the house was on fire or something of the sort). My father had already advertised for a new nanny in the paper and was hoping for a quick reply.

The nest day, there was a rather large amount of women ready to apply for the job. I, of course, was not pleased.

Suddenly a large wind came and literally blew away all the other applicants and down floated a young woman. She was holding an umbrella with something that looked like a parrot on the end of the curved handle. I was baffled. This made no sense to my logical mind.

She came in and introduced herself to my father as "Ms. Mary Poppins." She offered a one-week trial period, but he declined. I think he just was glad enough to have a new nanny so quickly.

Ms. Poppins was shown to her room. I looked through the keyhole and watched her unpack. She coat rack from the bag, as it (the bag) was bottomless. Suddenly, she strode to the door and opened it to find me at the keyhole.

"If you wanted to come in, you could have knocked."

I didn't reply; I was too busy trying to figure out how she had known I was at the keyhole. I was sure I had been silent.

And now we come to a very odd scene in my attic bedroom. You see, it was certainly not very tidy (I had, after all, recently caused an explosion). Ms. Poppins seemed to greatly disapprove. She snapped her fingers, and things began tidying themselves up. I, however, was not happy. I had known exactly where everything was, and now this _woman _had come and messed everything up. I'd also left an apple core out to see how long it would take to decompose entirely, and now I would have to start the experiment all over again.

But I hardly noticed any of that. My mind was presented with the most difficult puzzle I had ever had in my short life of eight years.

I must have been standing there with my mouth open, because Ms. Poppins told me, "Close your mouth, Sherlock; you are not a fish."

The next day, Ms. Poppins took me for walk in the park. Or perhaps I should say "dragged." At any rate, I was not happy. At the gates, I was introduced to a dirty-looking man named Bert. Neither my father nor my mother would have approved.

My memories are vague, but we somehow jumped into one of Bert's chalk drawings and found ourselves in another world. I was not having much fun at all; I was trying to comprehend how on earth this was possible. Then we found ourselves sucked back into reality when it started raining. But for once, I was glad, as I didn't think I could stand another moment in that place. It seemed too happy, and there was too much singing for my tastes.

Afterwards, Ms. Poppins berated me for being so grouchy and ungrateful.

I woke up with a cold the nest morning, as would be expected after being out in the rain. Ms. Poppins insisted that I take some medicine. After singing an absolutely ridiculous song, she finally persuaded me to take the medicine. It tasted much better than I thought it would, but I was still annoyed.

Even worse were her nonsensical songs. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious indeed.

A few weeks later, I found myself in the position I described at the beginning of this narrative. I wanted to know how a person could fit so many things in such a small bag. Ms. Poppins caught me at it, and asked me what I was doing.

Before I knew it, I found myself saying, "I wanted to know how you fit that entire coat rack into your bag!"

With a twinkle in her eyes, she said, "It's magic." She said this as if it were a perfectly logical explanation. I had made up my mind. This woman had to go.

I tried everything from hiding undesirable objects (such as dead toads) in her bed to making scenes in public, and even locking myself in my bedroom for three days in a row, but nothing worked. I had to admit that concocting nasty schemes every day was tiring, and I was almost ready to give up when the winds shifted.

Mary Poppins left, never to be seen again... or so I thought.

.......................................................................................................................................................................

1. Review.

2. If you haven't already done so, go check out _A Spoonful of Sugar_. Now.

3. Thanks for reading!


End file.
